


avoir faim

by RenaKarena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Moral Ambiguity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaKarena/pseuds/RenaKarena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travail d’écriture lyrique sur un thème ambivalent et malsain</p>
            </blockquote>





	avoir faim

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit texte sur une **ambivalence** assez **malsaine** , **âme sensible s’abstenir**.  
>  L’ ** _anorexie_** est une maladie qui peut avoir de lourde conséquence, c’est un sujet délicat et ce texte n’est qu’une fiction, un travail d’écriture sur le lyrisme même si le thème est un peu particulier. J’ai longtemps hésité à le publier (une bonne dizaine d’année), mais les temps changent…

J’ai faim.

 

C’est étrange comme parfois les choses peuvent être si simple : _j’ai faim_.

 

Ventre qui gargouille, estomac qui se tort, langue qui salive…

 

C’est une chose normale d’avoir faim.

 

Crampes lancinant des boyaux, brûlures profondes des entrailles, agitation fastidieuse des tripes…

 

Signifier à la conscience que le corps a besoin de carburant pour fonctionner, une mécanique bien huilée, l’outillage mouvant, dispositif auto-satisfaisant…

 

Glougloutement guttural des viscères résultante du mélange d’eau, d’air, d’acide-base…

 

Absence de glucide, lipide et protéine convertissable pour ravitailler l’organisme, consolider la machine, l’appareillage matériel…

 

Tremblement viscéral, contractures musculaires, vibrations sous la peau…

 

Manque d’aliment, de nutriment, de nourriture pour sustenter l’engin divin, l’instrument physique, analyse-catalyse…

 

C’est naturel, indispensable, fondamentale même d’avoir faim.

 

Goût âcre sur les lèvres, bile acide dans la gorge, haleine cétone dans le nez…

 

Transformation, transmutation, transition de matières organiques et inorganiques à travers le corps…

 

Mais moi, bien que j’ai faim, je ne mange pas.

 

Décision de l’esprit sur la physiologie du corps…

 

Avoir faim, c’est basique, c’est simple, c’est tellement… ordinaire.  
Commun…  
Normalisé…  
Impersonnelle…  
Refuser de manger, c’est beaucoup plus… ambigu.

C’est… parvenir à se dominer soi-même.  
C’est… devenir maître d’une pulsion naturel.  
C’est… ressentir la supériorité que l’on a sur son corps, sur soi-même, domination de l’esprit.

 

**_Contrôle_ **

 

Contrôle… de l’esprit vis à vis du corps…  
Contrôle… des perceptions sur ses sensations et son ressentie…  
Contrôle… de la conscience à travers la nuance ambiguë de l’envie du besoin…

 

Amenuisement dermique, diminution graisseuse, fonte musculaire…

 

Beaucoup penseront sûrement que j’ai un problème. C’est possiblement vrai, mais tous le monde à ses propres soucis, ses mésaventures douteuses, ses tracas quotidiens qui empoissonnent l’existence. Alors qu’est ce qui me différencie des autres, ceux que le quand-dira-t-on étiquette de _normale_? juste le fait d’avoir une pulsion naturelle et de ressentir de la puissance en la refoulant. Un contrôle de maîtrise sur soi-même… En fait il est même possible de se dire que mon «  _problème_  » ne regarde que moi : je suis «  _majeur et vacciné_  ».  
Un acte tellement consensuel avec moi-même…

 

Finesse des poils semblant imberbe, agénésie mammaire, aménorrhée…

 

Le vrai problème c’est le regard que les autres ont sur moi.

 

Silhouette filiforme, androgynéité morphologique, aspect asexuel…

 

Pour certains, le problème vient du passé, d’une enfance maltraitante, d’un entourage malveillant, d’un traumatisme psychique : tel un accident de la vie, un incident invisible, une brisure imperceptible. Un mal ailleurs tellement douloureux que la psyché à besoin d’une souffrance physique pour l’endiguer, la canaliser, la soulager… parfois peut être, mais parfois non aussi. Les théories de castration infantile, libido latente, parricide incestueux, ne sont pas des concepts gravés dans le marbre, et concerne pleinement au final rarement les gens : avilissement bestiale, ancestrale, instinctive…

 

Cheveux ternes, os saillants, lèvres craquelés…

 

Pour quelques uns, le problème c’est qu’eux n’arrivent pas à retenir leur faim, elle les dévore, les engloutit, les gobe comme elle consume, incinère, carbonise, les rendant esclaves de leur basse nature et vil instinct : ils ne peuvent pas échapper à ce qu’ils sont, succombe sans état d’âme, se damne d’une lubricité gloutonne, cédant de gourmandise morbide : s’empiffrant jusqu’à se rendre malade, se gavant jusqu’à en vomir, culpabilisant jusqu’à régurgité : bassesse animal, primitive, sauvage…

 

Yeux vitreux, peau translucide, ongles cassants…

 

Pour d’autres, le problème est le manque de contrôle de ce que l’on est, un défaut de cadres, de règles, de limites : s’ensuive une nécessité d’ordre dans une atmosphère apocalyptique où pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas se noyer parmi l’indifférence générale que le quidam projet, l’emprise pur semble une solution acceptable, la maîtrise du corps pour endiguer la marée humaine, le gouvernement de l’instinct pour contenir l’univers chaotique, la main mise sur les besoins pour restreindre l’envie : dégradation inhumaine, archaïsme, automatisme…

 

Brûlure du froid intérieur, corrosion de la sueur, viscosité du sang…

 

Mais je crois que parfois, le regard des autres poussent les êtres à faire des choses inconsidérées. Par exemple moi : j’ai faim, j’ai tous ce qu’il me faut pour satisfaire mon envie et, pourtant, je ne le fais pas. L’idée de demander « pourquoi » vient assez rapidement à l’esprit. Mais qu’est ce que l’on attend de cette réponse ?

 

Conformité, unanimité, indéfinité…

 

Un vague, c’est la fin de l’adolescence… tous les ados ont des crises, c’est que passager, faut s’inquiété que si l’on ne mange vraiment rien, mais regarde, ça mange un peu… certes pas assez pour la satiété mais qu’importe, c’est pas vitale…

 

_Vitale_.

 

Le mot est dit.

 

Vitale

 

Létale

 

Ambigüité

 

Vitale

 

Létale

 

Si peu de lettre de différence et pourtant une infinité de dissonance…

 

Mais après tous, respirer c’est vitale, et pourtant, on peut très bien choisir d’arrêter de respirer.  
Certes pendant environs 3 minutes, après c’est plus problématique sauf si l’on a l’entraînement, l’endurance, la résistance…

 

Force, vigueur, solidité…

 

Voila ma réponse est là, sous les yeux de tous et personne ne met vraiment le doigt dessus.

 

Robustesse, résilience, puissance…

 

Pouvoir ou pas, capacité ou pas, aptitude ou pas…  
Ressentiment ou pas, perception ou pas, discernement ou pas…  
Acceptation ou pas, tolérance ou pas, liberté ou pas…

 

C’est un choix !

Oui, un choix.

Moi, j’ai choisi d’avoir faim.

C’est ma liberté.

C’est le contrôle que je peux avoir sur mon corps.

C’est la satisfaction d’être maître.

C’est… simplement un choix.

J’ai choisi d’avoir faim.

 

Bon, pour beaucoup, cela ne rime à rien. Mais peut être que si l’on considérait la personne comme libre de ses choix et, non comme une chose, un précepte à étudier, on découvrirait peut être que ce choix n’a pas été fait au hasard.

 

Conscient, inconscient, subconscient…

 

Certains préfèrent prendre une lame et la passer sur leur corps, d’autres une flamme ou une corde, mais au final, il est possible que tous ne veulent qu’une même chose qui leur est propre, unique, prodigieuse, après tout qu’est ce qui dit que cette action va se répéter ? rien. Un jour c’est fait, le lendemain, c’est défait.

 

Ame, esprit, corps…

 

Mais il y a une nuance, moi, c’est un choix, pour d’autres c’est devenu une nécessité comme un signal d’alarme. Envie, utilité, besoin. Une alerte à l’entourage. Mais rares sont les personnes qui peuvent comprendre, rares ceux qui veulent entendre.

 

Exigence, contrainte, obligation…

 

Parfois, je me demande si les gens qui peuvent comprendre ne sont pas des personnes qui sont aussi passées par là. Les autres restent stoïquement effarés mais ne règle pas le problème, ne cherche pas à comprendre, attende que le temps fasse son œuvre.

 

Contemplatif, placide, impavide…

 

Parfois, la peur semble dominé, s’imposé, commandé, tordant le bien fondé de ces bien-pensants, s’insinuant comme affection contagieuse, pathologie expansive, aphte inéducable, finalement ne font que brasser du vent en de vaine palabre.

 

Angoissé, tourmenté, effarouché…

 

Parfois, une main secourable est tendu, une oreille attentive écoute, des yeux regardent impartialement, des lèvres douces embrassent et pardonnent.

 

Éveille, involontaire, subliminal…

 

Parfois le problème c’est juste de chercher à savoir si c’est la recherche de la vie qui pousse à repousser ses limites. Savoir jusqu’où aller. Jusqu’où faut-il s’arrêter. Où se situe la frontière.

 

Circonscription, bord, ligne…

 

Un peu comme prendre la vie pour un jeu. Jouer le jeu de la vie… ou celui de la mort. Mais comme tout les jeux, divertissement ludique, instant récréatif, il faut parvenir à garder la tête suffisamment froide pour ne pas se perdre. Mais discerner sa limite, c’est tellement grisant… et terriblement dangereux… ça fait grandir aussi.

 

Joueur, acteur, interprète…

 

C’est triste que le changement d’âge se fasse souvent dans la souffrance. Alors quitte à souffrir, pourquoi ne pas être l’initiateur de cette douleur ?

 

J’ai choisi de me faire mal à moi-même.

Moi contre moi.

Je suis contre moi et contre les autres.

 

Mais avant tout contre moi pour me distinguer des autres :  
Singularité parmi l’indifférence.  
Anormale contre la norme.  
Différente pour exister.

 

Je suis juste un truc qui se dit qu’il veut être.

 

Oui « être ».

 

J’ai choisi de choquer la société car j’ai mes propres raisons. Je veux juste prouver que j’existe, que je ne me résume pas à une chose qui respire, digère et s’accouple.

 

Je suis et resterai moi.

Je veux que les autres me reconnaissent.

Je veux que les autres me regardent.

Je veux que les autres s’intéressent à moi.

 

En fait, je veux juste me prouver que j’existe.


End file.
